


Rest

by Sylphid



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphid/pseuds/Sylphid
Summary: Hau likes watching Gladion sleep, but Gladion's been far too tired lately.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnaround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaround/gifts).



> Happy birthday!! This was, admittedly, super rushed and random, and not good. But ya know, it happens. Anyways!

_There’s something about him sleeping_ , Hau thinks.

Ever since taking over the Aether Foundation, Gladion’s passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. It’s adorable, if not a little bit concerning. 

_He overworks himself._

Gladion sniffs, and Hau runs his hand through his hair. It’s shorter now--Glad claimed it was because he wanted to seem more “professional,” while Hau would always counter that he couldn’t be professional so long as he was still a _grumpypants_. It’s still that sun-bleached blonde though, and while he’ll deny it in a second, Hau knows it’s because he spends his entire breaks playing with Silvally outside.

And how can he scold his boyfriend for that?

Hau sighs.

“You’re breathing _and_ thinking too loudly,” Gladion mumbles.

“Go back to sleep, you’re cuter that way,” Hau teases.

Gladion rolls onto his side to face Hau with a huff. “I’m not _cute_ , you dork.” He pauses, then, softer, he hums, “What’s bothering you?”

“You,” Hau mumbles, hoping that it’ll explain everything.

“Gee, thanks, babe.”

Hau turns to his other side so that he doesn’t have to confront Gladion. “Anytime. ‘Night sweetie.”

“Uh uh, you don’t get off that easy,” Gladion says, sitting upright now. Hau hasn’t turned back around, but he knows that Glad’s eyes are set on him. “If you haven’t figured out you can talk to me about anything, you _really_ shouldn’t be the _kahuna_ of anything.”

The bed sinks a little more as Hau curls up slightly. “I wasn’t entirely lying. _You_ fall asleep too quickly.”

Gladion blinks a couple times, his focus falling from the back of Hau’s head. “I… fall asleep too quickly?”

“Yes.”

Gladion frowns. “That doesn’t tell me anything,” he complains, running his hand through Hau’s hair. It’s changed too, his hunter green locks getting even longer. Of course, he doesn’t tie it up in bed, so it’s a tangled mess right now. Not that he minds letting Gladion brush it with his fingers.

Hau hums. “Mm, but it tells me _everything_.”

“Do I need to tell Raichu you’re being an evasive weirdo again?”

The boy’s ears twitch, and he knows he’s lost. “Fine. I think you need to take a vacation.”

“A vacation?” Gladion echoes, staying his hand for a moment. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I know you’re overworking yourself,” Hau retorts, finally snapping back to look Gladion in the eyes. “We used to talk in bed for nearly an hour before actually going to sleep. But now you get back, and you eat your dinner, and you brush your teeth, and you flat out _collapse_ onto the mattress.”

Gladion doesn’t tear his eyes away. “Hau, I love you, and don’t think for a minute that I don’t want to talk to you in the evenings.”

Hau exhales, closing his eyes. “That’s not it. I’m concerned about you, you big doofus.”

“Hau, I’m fine--”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about! You’re never concerned about yourself,” Hau says with a frown.

And what else can Gladion do but frown when Hau frowns? He looks away for a moment, thinking. After awhile, he finally mutters out, “Alright.”

“Alright? That’s all you have to say?” Hau complains, rolling onto his stomach and stretching out his limbs.

“Alright, let’s take a vacation,” Gladion finishes.

“W-Wait, really?”

Gladion nods, and Hau’s face lights up. “We’ll go to Kanto or something. Visit Lillie. Catch some Pokémon. See the sights--”

He’s interrupted by Hau crashing his lips into his own, and suddenly Glad’s pale skin isn’t so pale anymore. When Hau finally pulls away, he’s wearing the biggest grin Gladion thinks he’s seen on him in a long time. 

“I love you, Glad,” Hau sighs, and Gladion’s happy he knows this sigh is a good one.

“I love you, too. Now get some sleep,” Gladion scolds, turning onto his side and pulling a good share of the sheets with him. “You’ll have plenty of time to watch me sleep while we’re in Kanto.”

He can’t see it, but based on how warm his neck feels right now, Gladion is _sure_ Hau’s face is beet red right now, and it paves the way for a wicked smirk to make its way onto his own.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Gladion waves his hand in the air. “Good night, babe.”

Hau groans, turning away from his _spiteful_ and _downright awful_ boyfriend. “Good night,” he grumbles.

_There’s something about him sleeping_ , Hau thinks.

_He’s cuter when he can’t talk back._


End file.
